


your not-so-secret admirer

by bl8pink



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, jennie’s pov, lisa turns her into a softie duh, ofc she falls in love she just has commitment issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl8pink/pseuds/bl8pink
Summary: Lisa sneaks Jennie a love letter. but, Jennie’s not exactly the type to fall in love.jennie’s povset in trainee days
Relationships: Jenlisa - Relationship, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	your not-so-secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> im rly sry if i don’t update for awhile. i want this whole thing to be cohesive so im taking time. but hoping it’ll be 10 parts!

i didn’t exactly expect to be greeted with a note at my feet after a long night of practice. someone must’ve slipped it through the crack under the door. i was exhausted, and almost wanted to leave the letter until morning after a good night’s rest. but the awkward sloppy handwriting peeking out from the top of the page caught my eye, and curiosity got the best of me. 

_J,_

_hi. it’s currently 2:19 in the morning, so I might sound a bit delusional if you don’t mind. also, i’m a bit tipsy. but actually, the fact that I’m writing this in the first place is delusional, don’t you think? well, you don’t even know what’s on my mind yet, do you. i guess I should get to the point..._

_i think you’re beautiful. and i think i like you. both things are kinda forbidden to think about a fellow trainee, right? i promise, I’ve done all i can to shake it off, throw it in a dumpster, leave it to die, you name it. but it’s not exactly helping seeing you at practice day after day. and it’s definitely not helping that you flirt with me. you may not know it, or maybe you do. maybe you do that with everyone. either way, it’s apparently become enough to bring me to write to you._

_i want to see what this is. i know that’s not why either of us are here, but i feel something with you. and if i can’t kill it, I need to feed it._

_if you can’t tell by now, we’re only acquaintances. although, you probably have a good guess as to who this dumbass is writing to you. i can’t exactly reveal my identity here, for safety purposes. god forbid an instructor gets their hands on this. so, you’re in the dark for now. but, if you do somehow feel the same, i think you’d know who i am by now._

_so, if thats the case... and if 100% sober me decides to deliver this to you... meet me on the roof after classes tomorrow. whether you’ll be turning me down or not, I’ll be waiting, J. see you there?  
_

_From, your not-so-secret admirer_

_P.S. no, I am definitely not as bold as this letter implies (that’s reserved for drunk me only), so don’t let that throw you off._

you’d think my mind would be racing, full of names and guesses as to who in the world just poured their heart out to me. i might be a flirt but i still have my priorities. so actually, only one name came to mind.  
Lalisa Manoban.

sure, the letter itself was a surprise but having her wrapped around my finger wasn’t. like she said, I flirted after practice. almost religiously. what can i say...she was hot. from the way her body moved to the way she dressed. especially after a good dance session. it was only natural for her looks to push me to pursue her.

im not obssesed, if anything all i want is a fling and that’s it. just a taste. I’ve never had a serious relationship. that’s how i’ve always been. i just don’t fall for people. but somehow, i flirted my way into earning a love letter. which, if I’m honest, was kinda cute. if it were anyone else, id probably call it cliche. reading it was flattering, but my feelings still hadn’t changed. one night with her. or maybe a couple. that’s all i needed. would i ever tell her that? of fucking course not. this was all a story i was ready to see play out, just like all my hook-ups...and it all started on the roof tomorrow.

_the next day..._

to say I sprinted to the roof would be an understatement. i almost wanted to catch lisa going up the stairs herself, just to cut to the chase. but, she beat me, of course. damn long legs. she didn’t see me walking up to her, entirely entranced by the blue-violet sunset. or maybe just thinking. an idea popped into my head, and i just couldn’t help but mess with her a little bit. 

_“Lisa, sorry to interrupt but I’m meeting someone up here in a few. It’s kinda private.”_

the look on her face. absolutely priceless. I almost broke right then and there. sad, shocked Lisa was cute, but I couldn’t help but pity her.

_“oh...uh, who?”_

_“well, then it wouldn’t be private anymore, would it?”_

I’d left her speechless, like she didn’t know where to go from here. would she tell the truth, tell me it was her? or stay silent to save her pride and leave me waiting up here for nobody? see, this was the whole point. sorry to be annoyingly psychological, but yes, this was a test. I like that type of stuff. getting to know people’s minds.

don’t get me wrong, all I really want is a hookup. I do this with almost everyone of them.

i hear her chuckle sadly before turning to me. _“i guess i wasn’t that obvious then, huh?”_

_“pardon?”_

_“it was me, jen. i wrote that letter. sorry, but if you were hoping for somebody else, they’re not coming.”_

she raced past me, bolting towards the door to escape the awkwardness. she seemed mad. frustrated, even. not at me, but herself. so, I decided the test was over.

_“actually, you were painfully obvious in that letter. not many people call me “J”, Lisa...”_

she stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around in disbelief. _“so, you knew?”_ she asks.

she sounded so cautious. like, she didn’t wanna mess anything up. or, like she was bracing for another let down. I wavered for a second, feeling something like regret deep down. but, I shook it off quickly, ready to make my move.

 _“never said I didn’t.”_ i shrug, smiling slightly.

next thing I know she’s walking towards me, stopping right in front of me so she’s basically hovering over me. her demeanor had completely flipped.  
but one thing to note. i do not like people trying to assert dominance over me, in bed or out. so imagine how i felt looking up to see lisa smirking down at me...

_“if this is gonna work, i wouldn’t lie like that again...”_

_“who said i wanted this to work?”_ i say, crossing my arms.

_“well, you’re here aren’t you? and that smirk on your face tells me you’re not about to reject me.”_

she had me there. but it’s not the first time I’ve had to think on my toes.

_“then tell me, Lisa. what exactly are we doing here?”_

_“getting to know each other.” she grins._

_“i think we’ve been doing that for awhile...”_ i can’t help but roll my eyes. was she gonna pretend we didn’t talk after every practice?

_“then, how about falling for each other?“_

red flag. _big_ red flag. the same red flag most of my hookups wave after i spend some time with them. but, i knew what i was doing. and i hated myself for it.   
if i wanted you, i got you. whether you fell for me or not. so, here i was. ignoring the sirens going off in my head, just to get a taste of her. all I needed to do was speed up the process.

 _“and you say you’re not bold, huh?”_ i reach up to play with her necklace, adjusting it slightly. i feel her tense, but she stands her ground.

_“just being honest. and i’ll be writing you some more letters.”_

_“go right ahead. as long as you can do it without being seen.”_

i finally backed away from our close quarters, deciding our little meeting was over. i had already devised my plan for tomorrow, so there was really no point in staying, right? i walked a total of four steps before Lisa interrupted.

_“no goodbye hug? i was starting to think you were actually interested.”_

I turned slowly, not entirely sure if that was sarcasm, but the grin on her face relieved my worries. i had to admit, she was cute. i almost wanted to give her that hug. but, instead, I walked up to her and stood on my tiptoes to whisper in her ear.

_“i’ll give you more than a hug tomorrow night.”_

she was dumbfounded, grinning like a 9 year old who just got handed a golden star. I turned back around, not before catching her look me up and down. who knows what was on her mind. I couldn’t help but smile on the way out, for whatever reason I couldn’t keep my full composure this time around. flirting in class had been a breeze, so what had changed? I heard her yell one last thing before opening the door to the stairwell. 

_“I’m holding you to that, Jennie Kim!”_


End file.
